The Emrys Family
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: Arthur and his three friends always knew that their dreams weren't just imagination. But on Arthurs twentieth birthday, the memories of a pervious live become reality once again when they are attacked. But just like the bad memories the good memories survived as well, however with a view changes of their own. How will the royal couple and their two remaining knight deal with Merlin
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Old Friends

It wasn't the first time Arthur had had this kind of dream. He had been getting them fro years. He also knew (never mind how crazy it sounded) that they weren't just dreams. The dreams where more like memories. Fuzzy hazed memories, but memories none the less. His father had thought he was crazy, as had everyone else, but his three friends.

He had grown up with Leon and more than once had endured the same nightmarish memory. They were knights fighting off the army of a crazed woman, hell bent on killing them. Leon called out to him when a boy was about to stab him in the back. They would turn to see an old man screaming his name. The two boys would never tell, only keeping their strange dreams to them self after their parents had been concerned enough to send them to a psychiatrist, when they were ten.

Two years later they meet Gwaine. They had made fun of his name only to have the horrific flash backs of watching him being tortured next to a man they didn't recognise. Since that moment, they were the closes of friends and inseparable. If Arthur didn't know any better he'd had said they'd have known each other their entire lives. Gwaine was a joker, a much needed addition to the duo, Leon was always so reserved and quiet and Arthur was arrogant and proud.

A year after that they meet Gwen and Arthurs arrogates fell away, well for the most part, and both Gwaine and Leon agreed that he became less insufferable, but he did change. Gwen was beautiful kind and loving. She was everything that made a person beautiful wrapped up in one wonderful package. But she, like the boys, was having strange dreams and tried to avoid them. They were the strange boys she kept seeing in her dreams. But Arthur managed to wiggle his way in to her hart and a year after his father's death, at the ripe old age of eighteen, they moved in together.

This is where they were now with Arthur and Gwen asleep in their bed whilst, Gwaine and Leon were passed out on the couch, from their late night binge drinking, curtesy to Arthur's twentieth birthday party. Arthur was having a rather lucid dream.

 _A boy, maybe a year younger then him. All elbows and knees stud in front of him. The boy's foot was resting on the target shield._

" _Hey come on that's enough" His voice was so familiar._

" _What?"_

" _You've had your fun my friend."_

" _Do I know you?"_

" _I'm Merlin."_

 _The name caused him pain. He felt grief, anger and loneliness all at once. He wanted to strangle the boy and hug him at the same time._

 _Just like that the scene changed. A man, an older man was being pressed down on a chair eyes wide looking up at him, Arthurs sword at his throat. Just one more move and he'd be dead…_

 _The doors swung open to reveal Merlin._

" _Arthur! Don't!" He rushed to his side. "I know you don't want to do this!"_

 _He was overwhelmed with anger. "My Mother is dead because of him!"_

" _Killing your father won't bring her back."_

 _The scene changed again and the two were sitting on the steps of a castle._

" _Maybe you should take some time…Become King."_

…

"Arthur!" Gwen's voice shattered his dream and he jolted upright in their bed, only to be met by a man in a mask pointing something at him.

"Get up!" the man growled. Arthur didn't move, but instead shifted in front of Gwen. He looked around to find his two friends beaten and bloody, tied up in the corner.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

A strange light came from the point of the strange object and hit him on the chest. Letting out a scream of pain when it felt like he was being stabbed by millions of burning hot knifes. Gwen screamed his name in fear.

Arthur gasped when the pain ended, looking at the man in shook.

"I said get up!"

Slowly he got to his feet covering Gwen the best he could. "What do you wat?"

"Oh shut up!" Another voice came from the living room. It was a woman's voice. She spat on Leon as she said her next words. "Muggles. Are they all this stupid or do we just have the look to get a bright ones." She walked over to Gwaine. "All though this ones quite handsome."

Arthur who was being led by the first intruder Gwen clinging to his back, glared at the women who was leering at his friend.

"Let's just grab this and be done with it." The man muttered board from behind them.

"If you insi…" But she couldn't finish that sentence because Arthur had shoved Gwen out the way and punched the man. Causing him to drop the strange object. The women, momentarily stunned, was attacked by the still boned Gwaine, who swung his legs underneath her.

"Sorry Sweetheart you're just not my type." He huffed as he tried to wriggle his way out of his bonds.

"Why you little... Petrificus Totalus" She yelled and Gwaine froze instantly. She raised her hand to Arthur who was now wrestling with the man on the floor. "Cruic…"

"I don't think you want to do that." A third voice boomed. The voice held so much authority that everyone in the room froze. The four friends couldn't help but think that the voice was familiar and when Arthur turned to see an old man standing there with pricing blue eyes.

"Merlin?" he whispered.

"Hello Dolephead."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2:

 _Arthur:_

The sound of pots clanging together jolted Arthur upright. As soon as his eyes caught the sight of the unfamiliar fire place he knew he wasn't at home. His head hurt and he felt disorientated. He had been lying on a couch with a blanket draped over him, which was now lying on the floor. He was confused further when he heard a hushed man's voice come from the kitchen.

"For God's sake Gwaine! Are you trying to wake the entire house?" the unknown man huffed as he said this, the answering sound of a hand connecting with the back of a head made Arthur jump.

"Aww! What was that for?" That was Gwaine. Relive came over him as he was hard the familiar voice of his friend.

"For being so damn loud. Now go and check on Arthur, he should be waking up soon."

The sound of shuffling feet coming from behind him made the young King turn to see Gwaine, who was looking a little miffed and irritated, muttering underneath his berth.

"I remember you being less grouchy."

He looked up to see Arthur sitting up right. A smirk crossed his face when he saw him.

"Good morning Princess."

Arthur scowled at him. "Shut up!" he hissed. He took a closer look at Gwaine. He had been patched up, quite nicely. Despite the odd green past that was covering his nose, where one the intruders had hit him and a black eyes had started to appear on his left. But overall he was fine.

His sarcastic friend waved him off.

"Come on princess. Merlin made us breakfast."

Merlin. That one name brought flashes of memories to his eyes and the young king looked at his knight. Gwaine seemed to know what he was thinking because he crossed over the room to stand in front of him.

"You're royal highness", he said with a smirk as he gestured to the kitchen. "Her majesty the queen awaits you in the banquet hall."

Swatting his friends hands away, Arthur got to his feet. Almost running in to the other room desperate to see if it was true. Was Merlin still alive? How? Why did he wait so long to find them? When he entered the large kitchen. His eyes fell on to his best friend and girlfriend (well wife) who were sitting at a table with wide smiles on their faces. Gwen to his relief was unharmed. No bruises were visible and she seemed genuinely happy. However it was Merlin that had his attention.

His best friend, (even though he had never told him that before) was no longer a young boy made up of all elbows and knees. No he was an old man, now. He was Emrys the sorcerer he had seen standing on the cliff during his battle against the Saxons. The sorcerer he had believed killed his father. But at the same time he wasn't. He's hair was shorter and his beard was trimmed. Instead of the long robes he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of beige slacks. But his eyes where still the same. Friendly, warm and a shocking bright blue.

"Well the prat finally got up. Never did get up on time did you Arthur?" His old friend smiled up at him.

Arthur was just about say something when Leon came walking in covered in feathers and littlie scratches. His eyes wide as if he had just lived through the greatest battle of his life, a basket filled with eggs in his right hand.

"'They're just chickens' you said. 'It's not hard' you said." He growled looking at Merlin with horror in his eyes. The Sorcerer and the Queen tried to stifle their laughter.

"Those are not normal chickens!" He cried pointing at the direction where, Arthur presumed, was the hutch. Arthur laughed.

"Bloody Hell mate what happened to you" Gwaine's voice asked full of mirth. Unfortunately they're friend paid more attention to Leon's misery so he didn't see the glass bottle's that where lining the wall. Walking right in to them and smashing a load of them.

"Damn it Gwaine. Will you stop making a racket?"

Holding his hands up Gwaine looked slightly defeated.

"Where's the fire mate? It's not like you have neighbour or anything and everyones up aren't they?"

 _Hermione:_

The sound of smashing caused Hermione to lurch up. Her hand immediately reached for the wand that she had placed on her nightstand. Her grandfathers muffled voice was the first thing she heard.

"Damn it Gwaine. Will you stop making a racket?"

Gwaine? Who the hell was Gwaine? Practically running out her room she jumped down the stair. Wand firmly in her grip ready to strike. It had been a year since the final battle but, Hermione wasn't naïve. She knew that some death eaters where still out there waiting for their chance. So in true Gryffindor fashion she burst in to the kitchen wand at the ready.

Hermione was greeted by the sight of a man who looked like he had a run in with the vices chickens, dark blond hair covered in feathers and hands covered in scratches. Green eyes looking at her Grandfather with horror.  
Next to her grandfather a young women sat, her dark skin was complimented by darker curls and kind brown eyes that seemed to be shining with laughter up at her grandfather.  
Two other men stood with their backs to her, they were roughly the same height. But the one closer to her had shoulder length dark brown hair. The other was a blond with short hair.  
Hermione was frozen at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Grandad?"

Blue kind eyes found hers, but before he could speak four voices repeated her question in unison.

" _Grandad?"_


End file.
